Transition (Supernatural) Ch 1
by Deviliabymidnightandfriends
Summary: A girl wake up in a forest after her meditation circle goes wrong. Something is wrong though: she woke up in the WRONG forest and her BF is no where to be seen! Will she find him? Who is she? WHERE is she? RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS/LEMON BITS!
1. Chapter 1

_I set down my stuff, making sure I had everything I needed._

**I woke up in a forest, my stuff flung about me and my head spinning.**

_The candles lit, the circle drawn, my book open, it was set up perfectly._

**A sudden wave of nausea came over me and I hurled on the spot next to where I laid.**

_I started to chant and lost track of my surroundings as I let my energy flow freely._

**I sat up after a while, my senses still shot as the morning light filtered through the trees.**

_I didn't know he was coming towards me._

**Something was off.**

_It was only suppose to be a mediation/healing circle, nothing more._

**The trees were different.**

_I just had to keep focused, for it was a strong circle._

**The air was different.**

_He tackled me playfully, as he had always done._

**The forest. . . . .**

_Everything went wrong._

**It was. . . .**

_He had messed up one of the marking by accident._

**The wrong one. . . . .**

_There was a flash of light so bright that I had to clamp my eyes shut._

**Where was I?. . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

I got up after a while, collected my stuff, and looked for a path or a worn trail. I found it an hour later and followed it straight to a highway. I walked for the longest of while in my long, red coat. I chuckled at my sudden thought of Little Red Riding Hood and how I must have looked like her. It was many hours before I started to try to hitch-hike. The sun was going down and not many cars passed down the road. I was pissed at humanity by the time I found an old, comfortable-looking cabin. A light turned on and a sweet, old lady stepped outside. She said in a thick, southern accent, "You need a place to stay, little lady?" I felt like something was off, but the smell of warm apple pie, old oak , and her caring smile drew me in. A wave of exhaustion had suddenly washed over me as I nodded a silent yes to her. She fed me delicious treats after a wonderful dinner and then showed me to my cozy-looking room. I then lay down on the soft cotton sheets after getting ready for bed. Then the oddest thing happened, I started to cry. She was so sweet to me, like a grandmother-NO, like MY grandmother. She opened the door and said with a soft smile on her lips, "What's wrong, child?" I let out my feelings and told her about how my family was keeping me from my grandparents and how I missed them dearly. She comforted me and lulled me to sleep. In the morning, she made a fresh pie and had left a note, saying for me to "Bring it to Rachel at the dinner not far from here". I nodded and when I left, I took the pie and the note to the dinner. I walked in and asked for Rachel. She walked into the dining area, looking angry when she saw me. She stopped when she saw the pie. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and then she broke down crying. I was confused and said, "Um, she told me to give you this." And I handed her the note. She read it and then cried more, in front of all the uneasy people. They shouted at me to leave and I did, barely dodging a plate to the head. I raced back to the cabin and stopped, my blood running cold as I did. There was only a burnt husk where the cabin was, as though it was burned down many years ago. However, sitting in the middle of the husk was a skeleton with old-styled glasses, gripping my bag. I was about to freak out when a gruff voice said, "That's not grandma, is it, red riding hood?" I spun around and saw two people I'd never think to see: Sam and Dean Winchester standing there with their hunting bags.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there, my mouth agape, my eyes wide, and just stared at them. This just couldn't be real. . . . .

Then it hit me:

The meditation circle. . . .

"FUCK!" I shouted, realizing what had happened. They gave me odd looks and I said, ripping my bag from the skeleton's clutches, "I have to find him . . . ". Dean stopped me and said, "Hey, hold it right there girl, you-", but I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could of and took off running. One mile later, I was breathing deeply and wheezing, but I was close to the road. I walked out to the edge and started hitch-hiking, but to my luck, it was them again. Dean got out, looking pissed and he said, "Don't move!" , pointing a gun at me. Sam said, getting out of the car quickly, "Dean, do-", but I interrupted, "You are going waste a bullet on a wiccan? How heroic of you, WINCHESTER".

*ONE EXPLANATION LATER*

"So, you're from THAT world", Castiel said. I nodded and said, "Yeah". I got up and grabbed my bag, heading to the door. Dean was by the door, leaning against it casually as he said, "Why do you think you can leave so suddenly?" I said, getting slightly irritated, "Because I wasn't the ONLY ONE who went through that accidental portal." He raised an eyebrow and I pushed him out of the way, getting anxious. Sam said in a curious tone, "who?" I stopped and said, not even looking at them, "A life I find more precious to me than even my own. He's the reason I'm still alive today and I would have no reason to live if anything happened to him. . ." I heard car keys jingle and Sam said, "Well, if he's that important, we better find him." I smiled softly and whispered, "Thank you. . . ."


	4. Chapter 4

The trees flew by as I started out the window. It had a calming effect on me, as I was very anxious and worried for him. It was late, so we stopped in town for something to eat. I didn't eat much because my stomach was doing somersaults from the anxiety I had. My glass cracked and that's when I got up and walked out. I was followed by Sam, but I didn't care. There was only one man on my mind and until I knew he was safe ,I-"JAY!", Sam shouted and I was jerked back, hearing a car horn blare and the lights pass in front of me. In that fleeting instant, I saw him, he looked scared, and the background behind him was that of a small town coffee shop. Then, in the next moment, that vision of him was gone. Dean rushed out as I said, "Fox. . . ." I looked back at Sam, seeing him looked shocked at me. I said again with more of a clear mind, "I know what I have to do to see him again. . . ."

*ONE EXPLANATION LATER*

"No way in hell.", Dean said, looking like he seriously ment it. I sighed and said, "He's an assistant reaper, guys! I saw him in a near-death situation, which means he's trying to find me as well!" Sam said, looking a bit shook up, "And how does us driving the car at you and maybe even hitting you HELP the situation?!" I said a bit irritated, "You drive at me", making the motion, "I stand here", I placed my feet firmly against the ground, "I see him again", I waved my hand over my face, "AND THEN I roll out of the way in time!", and I made a rolling motion with my hand. I said with a bit of a smile on my face, "Just think of it as a game of chicken, boys, except I've got the handicap."

*A FEW ARGUMENTS LATER*

"I can't believe I'm doing this.", Sam said as he starred down the dot of a girl in the distance. Dean said, "Well, in worst case, you hit a girl. In the least, you re-unite her with her un-dead prince charming." Sam grumbled and then turned the car on. Dean said sort of sarcastically, "Make sure not to chip the paint, okay Sam?" Sam then floored it and Dean was jerked back in his seat. I saw them take off and the vision started to get more and more clear as they came closer and closer to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then I felt it. . . .

His weight against me. . . .

The sound of the car screeching to a stop. . . .

I opened my eyes and let my breath go, seeing only grey fabric that was a bit dirty from a couple days of continuous wear. I felt his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I moved my head a bit and saw his face. He looked like he had gone through hell the past couple of days. His beautiful, dark chocolate brown hair was all over the place. He had smudges and a couple faint bruises on his face and on his arms. His clothes were dirty and I guess he stank to high heaven, but I wouldn't be able to tell since my sense of smell was non-existent. I smiled and kissed him, making him relax. "Jay, I-", but I interrupted him, "No, don't talk. It's all gonna be okay. . . .", then I broke down and began to cry happily in his arms, finally knowing he's safe.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting situated and introduced to another, we all headed back to Bobby's place. I wouldn't stop hugging him, my anxiety fading slowly away the longer I held onto him. I escorted him to the shower and helped him clean up.

We had a little fun as well~

"A-AH! ~", I screamed in ecstasy. Dean read the paper casually, smirking slightly. Sam tried to drown us out by doing research. Cass suddenly said, "Is he hurting her?" Dean bust up laughing and Sam shook his head no.

After our little session, we both came down stairs and I tended to his wounds. I said casually, "Hit every branch on the way down?", with a smile. He nodded and said, "Yeah, actually, I did. I think I sprained my knee." I put my hand gently on his knee and my hands glowed faintly before the glow stopped. I felt dizzy and I fell to the floor like a rag doll, motionless. Everyone suddenly paid attention and they scrambled to help me. I was still for about 2 minute straight, non-responsive before I said wearily, "Fine." I sat up slowly and I said after a couple seconds of silence, "My batteries are drained." Fox instantly knew what I meant and said, "Here, I'll help you to the bed." I shook my head and said, "No, my batteries are DRAINED. Is there a lake nearby or something?"

So I went swimming and Fox staid close by. It was cold, but relaxing. I drew in energy from the water until my batteries were fully charged and my powers came back. We then headed back and I slept next to him in the makeshift bed they gave us. I starred for the longest time at his face, how peaceful he looked in his sleep. I then said softly, "I love you. . ."


End file.
